


Masked Up

by dickhunter



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Clubbing, Drinking, F/M, Hook-Up, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, Sex Club, but is he gonna find the right one, not sure who else so please suggest!!!, yeah corpse is gonna meet many people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dickhunter/pseuds/dickhunter
Summary: Corpse participates in a mask-only ‘matchmaking’ event at a local club where he meets many colourful personalities. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Jeremy Wang, Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno/Jeremy Wang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Masked Up

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking of shipping Corpse with multiple people in this fic... I mean,,, it's a hook-up event with 'randoms'... it'll be real helpful if y'all could suggest some people! 
> 
> Fair warning, there's going to be heavy amounts of smut in this...!!!

If he’s honest, he did consider flaking. But Corpse’s not about to let the two hundred dollars entry fee go to waste. But by sheer willpower he somehow manages to make the claustrophobic train ride downtown, get through security without making awkward eye contact and order a gin shot at the open bar— all without having a panic attack. 

For one moment, Corpse is lost in the swirl of raucous laughter and the clink of glasses. His finger traces the lip of the shot glass pensively, the salt flakes coming away in its wake. 

He catches sight of his reflection in the mirror and exhales slowly. The better half of the day spent repainting his Donnie Darko mask had paid off. The glistening maroon’s far more menacing in the dimmed club atmosphere than it looked during the daytime. Even with three quarters of a mask on, this is probably the closest the world gets to see his face.


End file.
